the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarcastics (film)/Credits
Full credits of [[Sarcastics (film)|''Sarcastics'']]. First Part of the Credits Directed by Don Hall Chris Williams Produced by Glenn Ficarra Steven Spielberg Written by Christopher McQuarrie Story by Tom McGrath Screenplay by Andrew Stanton Nicholas Stoller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Tom McGrath Christopher Meledandri Jill Culton Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix Edited by Andrew Stanton Costume Designer Rita Ryack Motion Designer John Hwang Original Score by Henry Jackman Zac Efron Ben Stiller Jackie Chan Bex Taylor-Klaus Jamie Chung Randy Thom Thomas Haden Church George Lopez and Max Charles Animation Supervisors Kevin Webb Glen McIntosh Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Tim Alexander Visual Effects Director Naveen Paul Visual Effects Producer Mitchell Ferm Line Producer Chris Zwick ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Mark Curtis Pablo Helman John Knoll ILM Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh ILM Visual Effects Producer Simon Kenny Camera Operation Stephen W. Childers Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Sound Customizer Michael Silvers Sound Designer Randy Thom Second Part of the Credits Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Cast Stunts Post Production Manager Bryce Olson Live Action Photography Crew Second Unit San Francisco Unit Orlando Unit Production Additional Production Support Visual Effects & Animation Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company ILM Visual Effects Supervisor CRAIG HAMMACK ILM Animation Supervisor MATHEW COWIE ILM Visual Effects Producer LEE BRIGGS ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer JEANIE KING Production Coordinators CG Lead Artists Digital Artists MATT ANDERSON GURAY AYAOKUR LIN AYETUT DMIRTI BAJENOV MICHAEL BALZER SEAN BITTINGER XAVIER BLACKWELL JORGE “YORCH” BOBADILLA JOAO BOGOSSIAN KIRSTIN BRADFIELD DAN BRITTAIN NIMOUL “NIMS” BUN GEM RONN CADIZ CHRISTIAN CASTANEDA CHARMAINE CHAN KAI CHANG AMELIA CHENOWETH HYUNJIN CHO JUNG YOON CHOI RUSSELL CHOU SHAO KANG CHOU KEVIN COUTURE SHERI CRUZ MICHAEL DHARNEY JEFF DORAN ROBERT DORRIS PETER DWORIN CORINNE DY ABDULLAH ECIRLI GOTTFRIED EDER DAVID ELICES DAN ENSTROM KORNEL FARKAS CONNY FAUSER LARKIN FLYNN WES FRANKLIN RYOJI FUJITA JONATHAN FUNG NICOLAS GAUTHIER RINO GEORGE JEREMY GOLDMAN DANIEL GONZALEZ MARIA GOODALE MICHAEL LEIGH GRESHAM OMAR GUDJONSSON GILES HANCOCK DAVID HIRSCHFIELD MICHAEL HONRADA PAUL HUSTON JIRI JACKNOWITZ ODIGIE JOHNSON THOM JONES TIM JONES YOHAN JOO SUNGSOO KIM SHELAGH KITNEY STEVEN KNIPPING HEATH KRAYNAK SANG KYON ADRIEN LAMBERT ALBERTO LANDEROS EMERIC LAROCHETTE DAVE LOGAN JOAQUIN LUDEWIG LUKAS LUNDBERG STU MACRAE ANDREW MALESKY SIMON MARINOF QUENTIN MARMIER MARCEL MARTINEZ CHRIS MCCROWE MICHAEL MIDLOCK BRANDON MILETTA DANIEL MORENO LAUREN MORIMOTO DANIEL MOY GONCALVES MELISSA MULLIN MYLES MURPHY ROHIT NAYAK EVAN NG YUHON NG JOHN O’CONNELL WOON CHI ONG ALEX OUZANDE GURPREET PANNU IAN PARRA PATINO HENRY PENG CHRISTINE PETROV SINISA RADOSAVLJEVIC EGBERT REICHEL CALVIN ROMEYN AMANDA RONAI HARRISON RUTHERFORD MARCO ENGELMANN SANTOS AMY SENDON APOORVA SHAH TAYLOR SHAW AMY SHEPARD JIYONG SHIN ZIAD SHUREIH NATALIE SMITH RYAN A. SMITH RAMBO SNYDER CHRIS STEFIUK JEFF STRUTHERS SUJIL SUKUMARAN ASA SVEDBERG PIOTR TATAR JOHAN THORNGREN KAZUMA TONEGAWA PHI TRAN TONG TRAN ALAN TRAVIS KEITH TURNER CHRIS UNG LUKE VALLÉE OLIVIER VERNAY-KIM TRACY VILLEDA TALMAGE WATSON HOWIE WEED GREGORY WEINER NEIL WEST ROBIN WITZSCHE STEPHEN WONG DAVID WU TIFFANY YUNG SERHIL YURSKYI MARTIN VAN HERK Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Visual Effects by MPC Additional Supervisors Visual Effects Production Manager MARIE-HÉLÈNE WEISS VFX Production & Production Support Digital Artists Visual Effects and Animation by Animal Logic Supervising Digital Artists Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists TDs Department Supervision Production Support Visual Effects by Framestore VFX Production Lead Artists CG Artists 2D Artists Pipeline and Support Visual Effects by Digital Domain Visual Effects Crew Visual Effects by Blur Studio Digital Artists Visual Effects by The Secret Lab Compositors 3D Artists Visual Effects by Pixomondo Compositors Visual Effects by Lola Visual Effects Senior Compositors Compositors Matte Painters 3D Artists Roto Artists Visual Effects by Method Studios Digital Artists Visual Effects by Image Engine Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Previsualization Artists Virtual Production Artists Visual Effects Production 3D Conversion by Gener8 Stereo Production Stereo Pipeline and Editorial Stereo Artists ADARSH RM GEORGE FERRIS OMKAR S RAHATE SANDEEP GAMRE AJITESH TIWARI BACCHE SACHIN PABLO WANG SANDEEP LOKHANDE ALESSANDRO MASTANDREA HIMANSHU AJMERA PASCALE LAMOUREUX-MIRON SATYA RAJARJAN ASHOKKUMAR PRAJAPATI JITENDRA RAMASHRE CHOUHAN PERLA VENKATESWARLU SHIVANGI PANDEY ASHUTOSH KUMAR JOEL CLERMONT PHANIE PARENT SHRAVAN KUMAR CHENNURI BHAVYA DIXIT KARTHIK KANNURI PRAKASH CHORGE SRINIVASULU POTTABATTULA BHUSHAN PATIL KIRAN PARMAR PRASHANTH KUMAR JAKKULA SURESH KOTHI BINOY THOMAS KUNAL NAGWEKAR PRATEEK SHARMA SWAPNIL HAJGUDE CHANDRAPRAKASH SINGH KUVAR RAHUL SINGH PRIYA JADHAV THOMAS BACANU DANIEL CARPENTER KYOKO FUKISHAMA RAHUL SHARMA UDAY KUMAR REDDY JILLELLA DEVRISHI CHATTORAJ MANU JAIN RATNASAGAR S VAIBHAV DESHMUKH DHIRAJ SUKHEJA MATT LUTES RAVINDRA SINGH RATHORE VARION PEREIRA ERIK CLASSEN NARENDRA CHAGANTI ROHAN THIRKEY VASANT MOGAL ERIN NOVAK NAVYA MYSA ROOPESH YADAGIRI VINAY DAS EZRA PIKE NISHANT NARANG SAMEER SAMANT VINAY PRATAP SINGH Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company – Marin County, California Additional Sound Design Dailies provided by TECHNICOLOR Additional Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM Digital Intermediate by FOTOKEM CREATIVE SERVICES Music For Annapurna Pictures For Movie Land Animation Studios Additional Voices Soundtrack Album on Score Album on Songs "In This Place (Instrumental)" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Courtesy of Walt Disney Records "I'm A Lady" Written by Meghan Trainor and Martin René Produced by Martin René, Monsters & Strangerz and Meghan Trainor Performed by Meghan Trainor Meghan Trainor appears courtesy of Epic Records "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "Delirious (Boneless)" Written by Steve Aoki (as Steven Aoki), Erin Beck Kid Ink (as Brian Collins), Chris Lake (as Christopher Lake), Whitney Phillips, Jenson Vaughan, Tujamo (as Matthias Richter) and Aid Vllasaliu Performed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake & Tujamo featuring Kid Ink Courtesy of Ultra Records Kid Ink appears courtesy of Tha Alumni Music Group/88 Classic/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "What U Workin' With" Written by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Peter Svensson and Ilya Salmanzadeh (as Ilya) Performed by Gwen Stefani featuring Justin Timberlake Produced by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin and Ilya Salmanzadeh (as Ilya) Mixed by Serban Ghenea Gwen Stefani appears courtesy of Interscope Records Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of RCA Records "Bad" Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Chasing the Sun" Written by Example (as Elliot Gleave) and Alex James Smith Performed by The Wanted Courtesy of Universal-Island Records Ltd. / The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Boca Dulce Boca" Written by Estéfano (as F. Estefano Salgado) and Kike Santander (as Flavio Enrique Santander) Performed by Jose Luis Rodriguez Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Eye of the Tiger" Written by Jim Peterik (as James Michael Peterik) and Frankie Sullivan (as Frank Sullivan) Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Volcano Entertainment III, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John and Kiki Dee Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "Better When I'm Dancing" Written by Alicia Sheets, Mark Lucas, Bill Melendez, and Steve Martinezz Performed by Meghan Trainor Courtesy of Decca Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "No Money" Written by Andrew Bullimore, Christian Karlsson, Henrik Jonback, Linus Eklow and Nick Gale Performed by Galantis Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Out of My Head" Performed by Loote Courtesy of Island Records "Worth It" Written by Kid Ink, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Ori Kaplan and Priscilla Renea Performed by Fifth Harmony Courtesy of Epic Records/Simco Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Lean On" Written by Diplo, MØ, DJ Snake, Steve Guess and Steve Meckseper Performed by Major Lazer feat MØ + DJ Snake Courtesy of Mad Decent By arrangement with Hidden Track Music MØ appears courtesy of Chess Club, Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited and RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment DJ Snake appears courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "All Stars" Written by Amanda Warner, Peter Wade Keusch and Martin Solveig Performed by Martin Solveig featuring Alma (as ALMA) Courtesy of Virgin EMI Records and Casablanca Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Am I Wrong" Produced by William (Will IDAP) Wiik Larsen Written by Aabdoulie Jallow, Kahouly Nicolay Sereba, Vincent Dery and William Wiil Larsen Performed by Nico & Vinz Courtesy of Warner Music Group "This is What You Came For" Produced by Kuk Harrell Performed by Rihanna Associated Performed by Calvin Harris Courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment and Columbia Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment "Think Before I Talk" Performed by Astrid S Courtesy of Universal Music "Light It Up" Written by Nyla and FUSE ODG Performed by Major Lazer, Nyla and FUSE ODG Courtesy of Mad Decent Under License from Warner Music Group "In This Place" Performed by Julia Michaels Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Julia Michaels appears courtesy of Republic Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Rewrite the Stars" Music and Lyrics by Benj Pasek & Justin Paul Performed by Zac Efron & Zendaya Produced by Greg Wells, Joseph Trapanese, Justin Paul, Alex Lacamoire Additional Production by Chris Leon Mixed by Greg Wells Courtesy of Atlantic Records "Thunderstruck (feat. Sarah Russell)" Written by Owl City Performed by Owl City featuring Sarah Russell Courtesy of Republic Records "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written by Matt Aitken (as Matthew James Aitken), Mike Stock (as Michael Stock), Pete Waterman (as Peter Alan Waterman) Performed by Rick Astley "Ride" Written by Tyler Joseph Performed by Twenty One Pilots Courtesy of Fueled By Ramen, LLC "Give Me Everything" Composed and Lyrics by Armando C. Perez, Nick van de Wall and Shaffer Smith Performed by Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer Courtesy of J Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment "Something Just Like This" Lyrics and Composed by Christopher Mertin, Guy Berryman and Jonny Buckland Performed by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay Courtesy of Disruptor Records/Columbia Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Special Thanks Additional Thanks Production Babies Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Entertainment, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced and Created at Movie Land Entertainment, Inc. Category:Credits